This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A conventional thermodynamic climate control system such as, for example, a heat-pump system, a refrigeration system, or an air conditioning system, may include a fluid circuit having a first heat exchanger (e.g., a condenser that facilitates a phase change of refrigerant from gas/vapor phase to a liquid) that is typically located outdoors, a second heat exchanger (e.g., evaporator that facilitates a phase change of refrigerant from liquid to gas/vapor phase) that is typically located indoors or within the environment to be cooled, an expansion device disposed between the first and second heat exchangers, and a compressor that operates via a vapor compression cycle (VCC) to circulate and pressurize a gas/vapor phase refrigerant (and optional lubricant oil) between the first and second heat exchangers. The compressor is typically a mechanical compressor that serves to pressurize the refrigerant, which can be subsequently condensed and evaporated as it is circulated within the system so as to transfer heat into or out of the system.
In the United States, it is estimated that over 40% of primary energy consumption is attributed to buildings, including energy consumption for climate control (e.g., heating and cooling) in these buildings. Efficient and reliable operation of heating and cooling climate control systems can help to reduce energy consumption and potential greenhouse gas emissions associated with use and leakage of certain refrigerants. Climate control systems that use a mechanical compressor for vapor control compression have efficiencies that are dependent on performance of the compressor. When compared to theoretical efficiencies associated with Carnot heat pumping limits, there is still significant room for improvement in efficiency. Therefore, it would be desirable to develop a climate-control system capable of effectively and efficiently providing cooling and/or heating as required.